custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Twist in Time
Chapter 1 (Please read "Dwellers in Darkness" before reading this). Toa Lhikan and Teridax circled each other, both debating how to take the other down. Krakua and Lhikan had charged into battle, ready for what they hope to be quick and painful for their opponents. Krakua launched a sonic energy blast, felling Roodaka. Teridax had resistance to sonics, so he simply shrugged it off and launched his eyebeams at the Toa, knocking Krakua out of the fight. Lhikan decided on direct approach, then decided to use something much easier. He had found a mask on his way here, an Azmo, to be precise. He mentally triggered the Kanohi Azmo, and waited to see what Teridax would do. At first, nothing happened. Then Teridax yelled, really yelled. And didn't stop. Pain seared through his body and didn't stop. Lhikan watched, with some regret that he had to use such a mask, but didn't stop using the mask, for the Kanohi Azmo, or Mask of Eternal Pain continued to send pain through Teridax's body until Lhikan ceased it. Then he abruptly switched the mask off. Teridax sunk to the ground, sore and very angry. He got to his feet as a Dimensional Gate appeared. Two figures emerged. Mazeka and a figure cloaked in white emerged, and they looked very angry and somehow sad. "Who are you?" asked Teridax, rising to his feet. "I am YOU." said the figure. Mazeka was sent to my world, the world of Spherus Magna, he returned with me, and now I'm about to do something, something that will save this world, and ours. "You don't make sense," spat Teridax. "Prove it." The other Teridax smiled a wicked grin and pulled out two items, a Krana-Kraata hybrid, and the Kanohi Vahi, the Mask of Time. He looked at Teridax and said "You don't belong as our Great Spirit, so you will be eliminated." Teridax saw what was about to happen and shouted "NO!!" The other Teridax spoke a mere two words and he combined the two item together. "Karda Nui!" Smoke filled the air and there a huge BANG and everything was still. Absolutely Still. Chapter 2 The world was spinning. The result of time being twisted. For some beings, this was good, for those like Teridax, it was a nightmare come to life. Life on Karda Nui was beginning again. Those who died there were returning to life, those who were thrown out of power, well, that the power of time being used against you. The world began to slow down and everything then landed with a THUD. Mazeka awoke. He was still beside Teridax, and Teridax looked at the chamber. Toa Lhikan was gone. Toa Krakua was warped back to Metru Nui’s gates and Roodaka, well, Hydraxon was currently having the pleasure of torturing her with his many lame jokes. The Matoran then spoke. “Where… What… happened?” Teridax looked down at the moment and spoke. “We have gone back in time. Everything has changed. For the good, and for the evil.” Mazeka was about to ask what he meant when he saw Teridax walk toward some machinery. He examined it and turned to face Mazeka. Teridax then spoke. “It has changed, it has all changed. Teridax will no doubt try to return to this spot, because he does not remember anyone knowing about his Plan. We must summon help.” Mazeka looked at Teridax confused. “Why haven’t we gone back in time then as well? How are we still here?” “The Mirror,” said Teridax. It has allowed us to remember things no one else can. That is why we must stay here until help arrives.” “Who?” asked Mazeka, fearing he knew what the answer was. “Two figures who know the will of Mata Nui, one of which is now part Makuta, for he will be able to stop the evil Teridax from going into Mata Nui and taking over. Now, go and find the two beings that can help us restore peace to our world. Go and find Axonn and Brutaka.” Karda Nui, after Time Warp… Tahu Nuva looked at the Codrex, and mentally figured how best to get inside without getting killed by the Makuta. It hadn’t been easy, trying to get inside with Makuta guarding the gate. His thoughts were interrupted by Toa Pohatu, yelling one single word: “INCOMING!!” A blanket of Shadow flew over Tahu, and then was gone with a single blast of light. Takanuva, Toa of Light, had landed, Toa Gali and Toa Pohatu at his side. The Toa of Light’s powers had been half-demolished by a single Shadow Leech. Now he was part Toa of Light, part Toa of Shadow. He seemed uncomfortably about the change. “He was going to have to deal with that for now,” Tahu thought. Then came another surprise. Toa Ignika, the Toa of Life, slowly landed and began to talk. He told the Toa Nuva what Makuta Icarax had told him up in the sky. Tahu only had four words to say after Ignika was done talking. “Then we move fast,” said Tahu. Takanuva then spoke up. “We have another problem. If the Great Spirit wakes up, everything in Karda Nui will get caught in the biggest energy storm the world has ever seen. If we don’t get out in time…” He knew what the others were thinking. Onua looked out into the swamp. All eight Makuta were there, waiting for them. Everyone present knew the Plan, but a few Makuta had other plans in store for the Toa Nuva. Krika had heard what the Toa Nuva had said, and had put together the pieces of the Plan that Makuta Teridax had “accidentally” left out. The simple, deadly fact that the Makuta in Karda Nui would die. Krika then had a plan of his own, but in order to do his plan, he needed another Makuta to help him. Gorast and Vamprah were not options, as they were too devoted to Teridax’s Plan. Then Krika thought of it. The one Makuta who could help him revolt against Teridax. The Makuta who hated Teridax. The one who would be more than willing to see the Plan shattered. “Icarax,” thought Krika, with a grim smile. Chapter 3 Lewa Nuva, Toa of Air, looked out into the sky. He was in his hiding spot. The Toa Nuva had finally figured out how to get into the Codrex without getting burned, disintegrated, and otherwise harmed. “Well, at least, we think we know,” thought the Toa of Air. Everyone was in position. Solek, Tanma, and Photok had flown off in pursuit of the other Matoran of Light so that they could regroup and launch an attack on the Makuta when the time was right. It was the perfect plan; have the Matoran out of harm’s way, and a free passage to the Codrex. Kopaka Nuva had thought of the idea. “They know we’re coming, but not when” he had said. “So if we set up our strategy like so…” Lewa looked from his hiding spot and readied himself. Tahu gave the signal. Lewa and Gali struck first. Combining their powers, the Toa of Air and Water conjured a storm with deafening clasps of thunder. Takanuva then shot a blast of light, blinding the Makuta. Tahu shot magma from his shield and Pohatu and Onua combined it with earth and rock. Kopaka created a snowy blizzard toward the Makuta and Toa Ignika used his power over life to weaken the Makuta. “GO!!” shouted Tahu. Everyone surged forward. Takanuva charged forward, blasting anything in sight. Toa Ignika was flying everywhere, although not attacking anyone. Just simply flying around. Vamprah launched eyebeam power and nailed Onua Nuva, sending him spiraling toward the Swamp. Lewa saw what was happening and dove under, hoping to catch the Toa of Earth, but only to have Gorast target both of them and down the two Toa with one blast of energy. Pohatu and Bitil were locked in a stalemate up in the sky, neither gaining the upper hand over the other. Kopaka flipped in the air while launching bolt of light from his Midak Skyblaster. The bolt hit Chirox, sending him reeling backward. Mutran aimed his sword and fired at Gali. The bolt of energy missed, incinerating the tree behind her. Tahu dove past a bolt of energy, thrown by Antroz, and was forty feet from the Codrex. He closed in, ready for anything, anything that is, except for what was about to happen, and how destiny would be changed forever. Makuta Icarax looked at Makuta Krika. The Makuta had just explained what he had heard the Toa Nuva planning. Krika had hoped Icarax would know what to do. He was not disappointed. Icarax swore angrily and punched a tree, which made it fall to the ground and sink into the swamp. “Teridax,” growled Icarax. “That no good lying piece of sea slime. He sets us up to be murdered so his personal gain can be achieved. This time, he has gone too far. He will pay… and pay… and pay…” “What will you do?” asked Krika. “We’re doomed here.” “No… said Icarax. “If what you are telling me is true, then our “Leader” is about to have a taste of his own Bula Juice. I have a plan. But in order for it to happen, I need one thing for you to do.” “What?” asked Krika. “Duck,” said the Makuta. With that, he summoned all his energy, aimed and fired at Tahu. Tahu spun out of control. His jet rockets exploded and he lost hold of the Keystone. “Oh, No,” thought the Toa of Fire. “We’re doomed without that.” He landed against a slab or rock and bounced off and into the mud. Above him, he saw Kopaka, Lewa and Onua fighting Mutran, Vamprah, Chirox, and Bitil. Tahu rocketed up and threw a few fireballs, to no great effect. Gali swooped in, Takanuva and Toa Ignika right at her side. Pohatu Nuva launched a dozen light spheres, only to be batted aside by Antroz. In a matter of minutes, the six Toa Nuva, Takanuva and Toa Ignika were pinned to the side of the Codrex. Another step back, and they would be thrown back, due to the energy field surrounding the Codrex. “We’re trapped-doomed,” said the Toa of Air. “Well,” said Pohatu. “It can’t get worse.” That was when it did get worse. Icarax flew up, his shield rotating, and his sword humming. “You Nuva are a waste of space and air,” said Icarax. “It’s time for you to be eliminated.” With that, he released an energy bolt, engulfing the six Toa Nuva. With a loud BANG they were gone. Takanuva screamed as he saw the Toa Nuva’s bodies disappear. Icarax then released another bolt of energy. It struck Toa Ignika, dissolving his body so that he was once again, just a mask. The Ignika glowed brightly, and then disappeared. Takanuva wanted to kill Icarax, just as he had done to the Toa Nuva and probably Toa Ignika, but knew he shouldn’t. “In honor of Tahu Nuva, I won’t,” he thought. “I will find the Matoran, take them with me, and go back to Metru Nui.” With a last long look at Icarax, he flew away, sadness and anger filling his body, quite unaware of the power of shadow slowly beginning to take hold. Chapter 4 Axonn landed on the ground. His head was still spinning from the trip from the islands of Stelt to the City of Legends, Metru Nui. He remembered how he had gotten there, though he wished he would not. He and Brutaka had been teamed up by the Order of Mata Nui to convince other rulers of other islands to side with them against their battle with the Makuta. Some were convinced. Some were not. After that task was accomplished, they had gone to one of the islands of Stelt to destroy the vat in which was used to create Makuta. As they had debated on how to destroy the vat, they were dragged into it. He had almost died, but was pulled out, only to see Brutaka floating in the air referring to himself as “We” and spoke repeatedly of “The Shattering.” Brutaka had then insisted that they go to Metru Nui so they could fix what was forgotten. All in all, it was not one of Axonn’s better days. He stood and looked around. Brutaka was investigating some tunnels, muttering to himself. He then looked at Axonn and spoke. “This tunnel,” he said, pointing to a deep tunnel. “This is the tunnel in which we must go to. It is the way. The way that must be taken. Taken so others can find. Discover what was forgotten.” Axonn looked at Brutaka and decided to follow him, rather than testing what Brutaka could do to him if he refused. He nodded and began to follow only to stop. Brutaka was looking into the dark tunnel. “There is someone coming,” Brutaka said. He wants to find us. Wants our help. Why he wants help from us is confusing.” Axonn looked and saw a Matoran approaching. He recognized the Matoran. “Mazeka!” said Axonn. “What are you doing here?” “I need your help,” said Mazeka. “There is a lot that must be explained, and there isn’t much time. “I know,” said Axonn. “Time isn’t on our side, and there are many things that need explained.” The three figures walked down the tunnel and soon they saw a light. Mazeka then pointed to a figure toward them and gestured for them to step forward. The figure walked toward them and spoke. “My name is Teridax. I am from the world of Spherus Magna. The other Teridax, the Teridax of your world. He is not here yet, so we must prepare for his arrival.” He then turned to Axonn, and spoke. “Take your axe and strike Brutaka across the chest.” Axonn looked as if the Parallel Teridax had suggested that Makuta replace Mata Nui. “Why?” asked Axonn. “Brutaka had been infected by Antidermis. If Brutaka goes into the mind of Mata Nui, he can watch over the world until Teridax shows up. And then, we can end his reign.” Axonn looked at Brutaka and swung his axe at him, regretting every minute of it. The body of Brutaka fell to the ground, as Antidermis leaked out. Brutaka sank into the machinery and looked into the eyes of Mata Nui and yelled “Icarax! He just killed the Toa Nuva!” Takanuva flew through Karda Nui, looking for an exit. His thoughts were hazy and disturbing. In his Mind’s Eye, he was watching and re-watching the death of his six heroes, the Toa Nuva. He was angry and he was forming a plan. “I’ll find the exit, go back to Metru Nui, find a League of Toa, return to Karda Nui and kill off the remaining Makuta,” he thought. Takanuva made another sharp turn and saw the exit. Gathering speed, he shot toward it and made contact. BAM! Takanuva repelled off the exit as if it were sealed. Takanuva flew backward and hit the ground and did not rise again. Icarax, Makuta of the Karzahni Realm, flew through the Swamp of Secrets, eyes scanning the grounds below. He was enjoying every minute of his rule. After the defeat of the Toa Nuva, he had offered the Makuta a chance to fight under his command. Gorast, Vamprah and Bitil refused, and so, they were killed at the hands of their new leader. The other Makuta, Antroz, Chirox, Mutran and Krika decided to follow Icarax’s lead. Icarax had then sent Chirox and Mutran to try and lift the Brotherhood Base out of the swamp, so that it could be used for their needs again. Antroz was sent to find and corrupt the remaining Matoran of Light, and Krika was given the job of sealing the hatch that lead out of Karda Nui, so no one could escape. Icarax had tasked himself the job of finding Takanuva, the Toa of Light, and corrupting him, once and for all. He made another turn and saw a black and white figure laying on the ground. Icarax smiled and dropped a cargo hold of Shadow Leeches from his chest and watched as they made contact with the Toa of Light’s armor. “The world is ours now, thought Icarax. “No one knows that the Toa Nuva are dead and no one has escaped Karda Nui. This is truly worth everything I have fought for. And he watched the horrific scene in front of him, enjoying every moment of it. Chapter 5 Balta walked along the ridge of the Southern Islands, shaking his head in amazement. Defilak, leader of the Mahri Nui Matoran, was explaining everything that had happened to them while in the depths of the Pit. How the Barraki had attacked them, how Toa had rescued them, and the tragic death of Toa Mahri Matoro. Garan and Piruk had traveled to the edge of the islands, looking for food. Kazi decided to venture out on his own, looking for supplies. He needed time to himself, to think, to relive the memories. Matoro had become his hero, and now he was gone. It seemed unfair that the Toa of Ice had to die, but Kazi knew why. He just didn’t think it was right. He crossed the bridge, leading to the settlement, ready to spend the evening alone. Kazi was two feet from his tent when a voice spoke. “Kazi…” Kazi whirled around, weapons in hand, looking at a figure with a wicked looking blade and a mask that resembled Toa Hewkii’s Mask of Accuracy. “Who are you?” asked Kazi. “Who I am doesn’t matter anymore,” said the figure. “The world is in the hands of Makuta, and we need heroes to help restore peace.” With that, the figure grabbed Kazi and slowly, Titan and Matoran departed. And if anyone present had seen the scene that just happened, they would’ve seen Tobduk, member of the Order of Mata Nui and Kazi, former Matoran of ice disappear into a world of shadow. Lesovikk, Toa of Air stood in the Pit, staring at the location where the Toa Mahri and Barraki had recently fought their last battle. When the Toa Mahri had been in the Pit, they had met Lesovikk, and had declared their number seven. Now that number was reduced to five. Matoro had died and they had left Lesovikk in the Pit. Toa Lesovikk looked at a portal that led out into the open air. Hydraxon had let Lesovikk know that that portal was for OOMN Agents come and go with information. Lesovikk dearly wished he could leave this Pit, but knew that he could never leave this place. “Had enough?” said a voice. Lesovikk turned around to see Hydraxon staring at him. “I miss the air,” said Lesovikk. “When I was last on the solid land, I had finished making my sea sled out of the former components of a craft called Ussanui. I had just finished when a voice inside my mind said to go where no Toa had ever gone before. I went to that place. And have never left there.” Hydraxon nodded and swam off towards his cave saying only two words as he left. “Wait here.” Toa Mahri Jaller sat in the Ta-Metru chambers near the Great Furnace, crying quietly. He dearly missed Matoro. Matoro had become his friend, closer than a brother. And now he was gone. Why, he wondered, did the universe, demand such a sacrifice? Why did Matoro have to be the only payment that the universe would accept? His musings were interrupted when the other four Toa Mahri approached. None spoke for a minute until Hewkii said that someone was here with important information. Jaller looked at Hewkii and nodded in the visitor. Axonn walked in, his face looking more sad that Jaller’s. Jaller leapt up and offered his stool to Axonn. Axonn sat down and looked at Jaller and spoke five words Jaller hoped to never hear. “The Toa Nuva are dead.” Jaller looked at Axonn, his mouth dropped. He then looked at Hahli, who nodded. Jaller groaned and sank to the floor, crying. Kongu and Nuparu looked at each other and it was Nuparu who spoke. “Axonn has already told the Turaga. Arrangements for a funeral will be made when we get back.” Jaller looked at Axonn and Axonn nodded. “Your friends died at the hands of Makuta, and we need you to go to where they died to complete their destiny. The Makuta have taken over Karda Nui, but we feel that you will defeat them.” Jaller looked at Axonn again, and though no one would admit it, a red glow appeared in the Toa of Fire’s eyes. “Let’s go,” said the Toa of Fire. Axonn looked at the Toa Mahri, closed his eyes and then reopened them. “It is time to make the journey. We hope you return victorious.” Jaller looked at the Matoran assembled and nodded. “We’re ready.” “Then know two things Toa of Fire,” said Axonn. “The first is that it was Brutaka that found out everything due to the power of Antidermis. He will watch you over your journey. The second is that when you find the Makuta, do not try to delay them or stop them temporarily. This is a new world. The time for stopping is past. You can’t stop Makuta; you have to kill them.” Axonn looked at the five Toa Mahri and removed his Mask of Truth and replaced it with Brutaka’s Olmak. A dimensional gate appeared and waited for the Toa to make the journey. Kongu stepped in first, followed by Nuparu, Hahli and Hewkii. Jaller walked in last, but not before looking at Axonn, and vowing that he would make the Makuta pay… and pay… and pay… Hi. I have added chapters 1-5, and if anyone wants me to add onto this story, I will. You can contact me at ssraymond@verizon.net. Thanks!! Category:Stories